


BDSM in Baby Steps

by Starlightdawn



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edging, M/M, Porn, Sex, Smut, Soft BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: Sequel to 'It was Bound to Happen'Nick is frustrated and wants to play harder, but Zak is reluctantJust Smut 'n Fluff really.





	BDSM in Baby Steps

It had been a while, but the details were still so graphic in his head. He tried, really he did, not to think about what happened, but it just would not go away. So much so that Nick was wakeing, hard and aching, in the middle of the night; hot desire in a cold bed….it was driving him crazy.

Somehow he had to get this resolved, and although he’d seen Zak several times since, neither of them had raised the subject. In fact, any lull in the conversation, Zak motor-mouthed in, twenty to the dozen about anything and everything, just to keep Nick off the subject. No discussions, no debate, and certainly no admission that it was the hottest thing either of them had ever done. 

There was no doubt in his mind that something had changed, Zak had seemed more comfortable in his own skin, he’d been out more, got stuff done, and Nick was just about confident that it was all really going to work out. But he needed Zak to talk to him….he couldn’t help but feel that Zak still had doubts….and more...more than that….since then, their sex life had been vanilla to the extreme..as if Zak was trying to prove he didn’t need anything else. That loving and gentle Nick, with a warm mouth or a firm hand, was more than enough for him.

Nick wanted to groan, bang his head into the wall and scream at Zak….no...it was NOT enough….but Zak wouldn’t even talk what happened, let alone admit how hard he’d cum afterwards, and certainly not remember that when offered a ‘next time’ he’d smirked and said “Bring it on…”

Nick, clever and patient Nick, would have to think of something, and all he could think of as he sat, fingers entwined, was how much he’s like to wrap the red ropes around that pale skin, restrain that long, achingly hot body, and punish him until he begged for release. Then fuck him nine ways to Tuesday until neither of them could see straight.

Squirming a little in his seat, Nick tried to follow the conversation, wondering if any of his discomfort would register with the dark haired man, who was happily engrossed describing the latest ‘state of the art’ gadget he would be testing out in the next series. Eventually, as Nick failed to comment, Zak wound down, his eyes finally meeting Nick’s, before quickly glancing away.

“What’s wrong with you man, have you been listening to a word I said…?”

“Zak…..I think it’s time we talked…..properly…..about what happened…..”

Zak paused, his eyes down on his boots before he answered. Eventually he spoke.

“I dunno….what is there to say?….It was an experiment...it worked a bit, maybe...but it’s not something we should do again….it...well...it’s just not right...is it?”

The blue eyes flicked up to Nick’s own intense gaze, a trace of embarrassment colouring the high cheekbones.

“Who says it’s not right….you saw the websites….it’s what people do….and you can’t say you didn’t enjoy it…..”

Nick’s voice had dropped to a low husky tone, as he moved over to wrap his arm over the wide shoulders of his lover, his lips barely touching the warm skin of Zak’s cheek.

“You know I’d never really hurt you…..don’t you…?” His mouth now drizzling soft kisses along Zak’s jaw. Zak turned to look into the chocolate brown depths, his eyes showing, not for the first time, how much he needed the younger man’s attention.

Simultaneously they turned to one another, foreheads pressed together, as they shared their feelings.

“I know you wouldn’t...but it just seems like if I let you….if I let go….I don’t know what would happen….I’m scared Nick...scared I might enjoy it too much….” his voice trailed off.

“How so? You couldn’t enjoy more than I gave you...and it would be my place to make sure we never cross the line…..I love you Zak….you know that…..” Nick’s arms had threaded under Zak’s shirt, and his palms were rubbing comfortably against the larger mans back. “I’m not going to beg you Zak…..but I’m sure if we try something a little different….you’ll enjoy it…..”

“And so will you…….” Zak gritted out, pulling back sharply to see the look on Nick’s face.

“Well...yeah….but that’s the whole point…..we both should enjoy it…...it’s no good unless it’s good for both of us…..”

Nick pulled Zak into his arms, enjoying the way their bodies moulded together, feeling the rise and fall of Zak’s chest, dropping open mouth kisses onto the long smooth column of his throat, his fingers curled around the back of the pale neck, as he worked down further, sucking the flesh into rosy marks, not stopping until he had Zak twisting in his grasp.

“It’s ok...it’s ok….I won’t mark you where anyone could see, bro…” he muttered, smiling, smoothly unbuttoning Zak’s shirt, where the warm flesh was a magnet for his fingers. He’d pushed Zak back so far, he was almost horizontal on the couch, his long legs crossed at the ankles.

Nick kissed down over the strongly defined pecs, seeking the little nubs which he knew would set Zak’s pulse racing. Although tiny, the small, deep pink nipples seemed to hold a potent charge, which Nick was eager to detonate.

Sucking and licking, teasing from one to the other, Nick soon had the tiny little pebbles rising, each in a ring of goosebumps, sucking enthusiastically until Zak was squirming, making soft little gasps of enjoyment. Nick smiled, glancing down at the burgeoning cock in Zak’s pants, before returning to kiss the already cherry lips.

“Nick….hey….slow down man….don’t you want to..well….go to bed?”

Zak had pushed himself up on his elbows, his hair a little disordered, and his shirt almost unbuttoned to the waist. Nick loved the sight, and didn’t intend to let Zak’s shyness spoil the moment. Reaching quickly, he untangled the rest of Zak’s shirt, pushing it down his arms and off, revealing the well defined muscles and the blue tattoos.

“No...I want you here….we can go to bed later…….” his eyebrow quirked in a devilish arch, seeing Zak’s lashes flutter as the younger man popped the button on Zak’s jeans. Before he slid them down, he moved back to kiss where the skin was still shiny, sucking, then using his teeth to graze, finally licking warm and gentle, when he felt the tremors and heard Zak’s breath hitch.

When he judged that Zak had been teased sufficiently, he moved to slide the black jeans down the long muscled legs, his pupils dilated at the sight of how Zak’s hard on was responding. Nick’s mouth watered in anticipation, seeing the light drizzle of precum Zak was spreading on himself. He inched back up to lie close to the dark haired man, his fingers working on the skin over Zaks’ stomach stroking, teasingly close to where Zak needed it most.

“You make me want you so much….you have no idea...you’re so fucking gorgeous…”

It was true, the combination of pale skin, dark hair and smoky blue eyes were something that Nick had always been mad for, but combined with the pink flush spreading from Zak’s face to his chest, and the small breathy whines he made, had Nick craving to touch every inch of his body.

“Hey….Zak….let’s try something new…..promise I won’t hurt you….” the whisper made Zak’s ear tickle, but then Nick came back in focus, grinning as only he could, both torment and tease drawing Zak willingly under his spell.

“OK…..” It came out as only a whisper, almost reluctant, but had enough potential to raise the short hairs down the back of Nick’s neck. Without hesitation he slid from Zak’s side, shaking out the red silk ropes he had been concealing in his pocket, before he reached for his prey. First one arm, then the other, lovingly wound in the red ropes, then pulled back around the heavy table next to the sofa, leaving Zak almost naked, blushing and outstretched, his cock bobbing hard up against his belly. 

Dragging off the remainder of Zak’s clothing, the younger man nudged apart the close pressed knees, to settle himself pressed tightly up to Zak’s side, one sinewy leg wrapped over Zak’s thigh.

“Now…..where were we..?” he whispered, smiling as he saw goosebumps on Zak’s neck.

“Ummphh….err…..were you about to suck me off…..?” Zak was smiling, the sight causing a wicked pulse of lust pinging straight into Nick’s own very hard cock.

“Might do…..might tease you a little first…..” his finger traced once more over the warm pooch of Zak’s belly, circling around the head of his dick, loving the velvet smooth foreskin still not fully stretched, despite his efforts so far. He ran his palm heavy over the slit, gratified to feel the pooling slick which juiced the movement of his hand. Zak turned to Nick, their faces close together, breath coming quicker, Nick staring into Zak’s blue eyes, as his fingers curled, squeezing, making the older man, imprisoned at his pleasure, gasp.

“More man….do it s’more…..”

Zak pushed toward Nick, kissing, sliding his tongue between those full lips, only to break off, as Nick’s hand jerked him off, rising over the swollen cock-head of Zak’s now full mast. Nick knew all the signs, as he watched Zak’s eyelashes flutter, hearing his breath shorten as the tension built ready to release. He judged it just right, letting go as Zak was just on the edge, drinking the sight of Zak’s dark eyebrows drawn together, as he huffed and groaned out the disappointment as the orgasm he was expecting failed to detonate.

Nick smiled broadly, hearing Zak whisper “Bastard…” before he carefully moved down the naked body laying prone under him. Zak’s love of oversized furniture meant that Nick had still the space to curl down, propping himself on his elbows as he watched Zak’s cock twitch, seeing Zak pulling helplessly against the red ropes over his arms.

“Calm down Bro….you’ll thank me later….” his voice was low and sexy, encouraging Zak to stop struggling, and watch wide eyed, as Nick then huffed warm breath over his cock. He loved it when he heard Zak’s small whimper of pleasure, as he tongued over the hard length, unable to hold back on the precum he felt sticky in his boxers. His mouth was wet and warm, practised at knowing just what his partner enjoyed, eventually licking down to Zak’s almost hairless balls, which by now were firming and pulling up. 

Zak’s head was tilted back, repeating “ogmygodnick” again and again, until he had to return his gaze to the slitted brown eyes peeping up at him.

“Mmm...someone’s eager……” his voice like warm honey, before he started sucking on the tight meaty packages, still working Zak’s cock slowly and deliberately. Zak was shuddering, almost at the edge again, before Nick, propped on one elbow, slipped his fingers down to press against Zak’s smooth taint. He had to use his other arm to weigh down as he felt Zak bucking into his hand, feeling the need to cum pulsing along the length of Zak’s body. 

The dark haired man was holding his breath, slack jawed, his eyes closed. Nick could have cum himself at the sight. Instead he pushed himself back, breaking contact, enthralled by the sight of Zak, pumping his hips as if the air could give him what he so badly needed, his arms still held by the red ropes, his voice hoarse as he almost screamed.

“OH God...please Nick.....I need it so bad….please please…..”

Nick took a moment, allowing some time for Zak to calm down, until he slowly scaled the prone body, taking care not to allow Zak’s dick the friction against his jeans that he craved. Eventually he was looking into the wide blue eyes, where the pupils were so dilated they seemed black. 

“Hey babe….am I teasing you too much?…..you wanna cum sweetie?”

Before Zak could answer, he kissed him again, hard and with an edge of dominance, sucking Zak’s tongue until he was whining for release.

“That should calm you down a little…..now...where did I leave off……” He scooted back, crablike, making sure to rub the stubble on his cheek over the sensitive skin of Zak’s cock, causing yet another frantic moan to escape.

He mouthed at the swollen dick, mixing his saliva with Zak’s own juice, taking him in completely, before drawing back, his fingers holding round the base so he could continue to tease with his lips. He could hear Zak, muttering curses, sounding like he was holding back sobs as Nick continued to push his tortured dick back to orgasm.

He didn’t go straight for it, preferring to seek out the places where he knew Zak was most sensitive, dropping down to lick firmly over the soft skin of his balls, while rubbing across his taint, occasionally letting his finger caress the throbbing pucker. All he could hear was Zak’s low growl, repeating “Oh jesus…..Oh my god….holy fuck….” over and over.

A fairly harsh tug on his balls had Zak’s body tensing like he’d been electrocuted. Nick had to stop...he knew it….but it was just so damned good….

He swiped against the shy pucker, slipping his middle finger inside, enough saliva to make it easy, while he stroked the soft skin of Zak’s stomach.

“I think you deserve this……”

Finding the sweet spot he knew drove Zak crazy, gently sliding over and back, as his hand jacked firmly, heavy throbs under his palm and he knew it was time. It was like holding down a wild animal, as Zak’s hips were moving in a dance all of their own, Nick used all his weight to hold on, as Zak went rigid, giving Nick the opportunity of sinking down on his abused cock just in time. His mouth deftly swallowed as Zak came hard, sucking until he felt Zak tremble.

When Nick finally raised his head, Zak looked wrecked, his body limp and his eyes glazed over. The younger man slipped away, deftly untying the red bindings, then rubbing Zak’s shoulders fondly, smiling as he caught Zak’s blissed out expression. His arm looped around Zak’s broad shoulders, helping him to sit up.

“Oh..my...God...Nick….that was awesome…..” Zak growled, his voice low, looking up into Nick’s smiling face.

“Yeah….told you…..Now I wanna go to bed……”

Zak groaned, but his eyes were smiling.


End file.
